The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons. For example only, in gasoline combustion engines, air flow can be regulated via a throttle body or directly by a cylinder's intake and exhaust air valves. A fuel control system adjusts the rate that fuel is injected to provide a desired air/fuel (A/F) mixture to the cylinders.
A piston compresses the A/F mixture by moving to a top dead center (TDC) position. The A/F mixture is then ignited by a spark, which forces the piston to a bottom dead center (BDC) position. Combusted gasses are expelled through an exhaust valve and out of the engine as the piston returns to the TDC position. The A/F mixture is drawn back into the cylinder as the piston moves to the BDC position.